


Held Down

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Smut, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Time Mercutio is held hostage by the Capulets to get ransom from Escalus. Tybalt finds the boy to be perfect to gain his pleasure from. When Mercutio struggles too much a guard is asked to hold him down while Tybalt ravishes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Down

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED: I SAW THAT "MERCUTIO IS HELD HOSTAGE AND IS TYBALTS PLEASURE SLAVE"-PROMPT AND I JUST CAN'T GET A SCENE OUT OF MY HEAD WHERE MERCUTIO IS STRUGGLING TO MUCH SO TYBALT HAS TO CALL IN A GUARD TO HOLD HIM DOWN AND PERHAPS A GUARD MERCUTIO HAS FOUGHT BEFORE AND YEAH I AM A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING???? BUT THAT PROMPT IS SO GOOD 
> 
> NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO.

No. Not again.

Mercutio sat up straight and did his best to scowl at the man who had entered his prison. The room he was trapped in was empty, clean, and bordering to hospital surroundings. The walls were white and the floor was grey and there was little furniture to entertain him. Yes, there was a wooden table in the middle of the room but Mercutio refrained from making use of it. The memories created at and on that table were too painful for him to get close to the object. Not on his own accord he would.

His scowl was greeted with a hoarse laugh as his captor came to stand in front of him, looming over him. The man's shadow covered the boy like a blanket but instead of making him feel warm like a blanket would, he now felt like ice had grown all over him.

Sure, he had hoped that it would have been the Nurse – whose name he had never heard – who had opened the door to his cage. She was kind and understanding and gave him the motherly love that he had missed as a child. His mother hadn't wanted him, right? Why else had he grown up living with his uncle?

Oh right, that's it. Because his uncle was in fact his father and Mercutio had found out about this the hard way. That day he'd been taken into a rundown van and driven away from his home, from his school, from his normal life to be imprisoned here. Wherever here was.

He'd been tied to a chair, his lips sealed with duct tape, his only weapon the dangerous look in his eyes, as Lord and Lady Capulet came to inform him of his fate. They wanted to blackmail his uncle. Imagine his surprise and disbelief when they tried to explain to him that his uncle was in fact his father and that he had kept the boy's true identity a secret. He had asked what his uncle, father, had done to make them angry and vengeful. They had simply answered that he'd done nothing wrong. He was simply the right person at the right time. They needed money. Money to buy weapons. Weapons to defeat their rival the Montagues. And slowly Mercutio came to understand that whatever feud he had landed in, it was a dangerous one without mercy.

The Capulets were famous for their crimes. They were ruthless, rich, clever and even the police could do nothing more but keep tabs on them. Lord Capulet had never been taken to prison, despite the amount of evidence. It were always the lesser criminals who got caught. But this man: this man was dangerous and a force to be reckoned with. He was the head of the family, as you could say. He ruled anyone who called themselves a Capulet, It wasn't a gang, it was more than that and one could never get out.

The Montagues were probably the strongest and most influential criminal organisation that Mercutio remembered the anchorman say. They were one of the most dangerous groups in the land. And now he was caught between the two of them. For money.

Which his uncle surely wouldn't give, would he?

How long would they keep him there? Alone and locked away in a bare room with nothing to eat or to drink?

He'd only known his uncle as his uncle. A man who was a more or less honest citizen (though he did play fast and loose when it came to tax matters). He was rich, absorbed in his quest to gain more power and influence, head of a successful company, one of the most achieved citizens of Verona and a man who never looked at his nephew twice. His son.

Mercutio wondered in his lonely hours spent here whether that look of pity and disgust in his uncle's eyes had been because he was a secret. He was his son. Was that reason alone to shame the high and mighty Escalus so?

After his confrontation with Lord and Lady Capulet they'd brought him to this room, a cell with a bed in it and a wooden table, and two very thin and cold sheets. He was kept company by a guard, but eventually the guard was placed outside of his door. Now he only had a button waiting on the wall which he could press if he needed to be escorted to the toilet. And yet again, no means to escape once he got there. It was all as dreary with walls and no windows as this place.

A girl named Juliet had been sent to keep an eye on him at first. She sat with him and with the nurse in the room. The guard stood in the corner. And she just talked to him. She asked him who he was, what his hobbies were and what school he'd been attending. She talked to him like he was a friend and quite soon he started to feel at ease with her. Even when Lord Capulet told her the waiting was over and he was to be left on his own, the girl kept returning at times. Often with the Nurse but now more and more on her own. She even brought a card game with her a few times so they had something to do while they chat.

He liked her.

The Nurse brought him his meals and he figured she must pity him because the meals became more extended and he noticed how she often secretly shoved him a bar of something sweet when the guard at the door wasn't looking.

How many days had passed he didn't know – there were no windows to tell him whether it was light or dark outside. All in all his imprisonment wouldn't have been so unfortunate if it hadn't been for that one man.

The Capulet Sword, he was called, and by the way the guards cowered for him he was an important man. Perhaps a right hand for Lord Capulet, Mercutio didn't know, but he had seen how Juliet had looked at the man and how she had hurried out of the room - that one time when he had entered and Juliet had been there chatting to him. That look of fear in her eyes. Why had it been there? Had it been for this man or for what this man would do to him? Did she even know?

He swallowed hard.

“On the table, pretty boy.” The other man's harsh voice sounded and he instantly drew back, pressing himself much more into the corner than he already was. But his actions did nothing to stop or delay the imminent fate that was promised to him.

The other man had grabbed him by the arm and hauled him easily to his feet. He was stronger, much stronger than Mercutio, and despite the boy's struggles the man managed to walk him over to the table and trap him there with the back of his legs against the rough wood of the table.

He let out a shrill yell and tried to swat the other away with his arms, but the other captured his hands in his own and grinned down at him.

“I'm not in the mood for your struggling, pretty. You know the drill.”

Sure he knew what was going to happen but he'd be damned if he let it happen without a fight. It had happened too often already. The first time he'd been taken by surprise. He'd been cheeky, his words sharp and quick and his challenges witty. The other man had enjoyed the verbal fight but had surprised him when it went from verbal to physical, and he'd found himself half-undressed pressed against the table. The wood had ached against his shoulder and in hindsight he was grateful that his attacker had spun them to the bed where he had wasted no time in preparing him, despite his struggles, before taking him hard.

He had no experience with anything like this before, and the pain had been unbearable. Afterwards he had sulked, glared at the other man, and silently scolded himself for actually feeling joy towards the end of their deed.

And surely the next time the man came visiting him he'd been submitted to another brutal fate, the taste of it he thought he could never erase from his tongue and the vile memory alone was enough to make him heave.

It has been so ever since. Whenever this man visited he was expected to appease him, physically, sexually. And more than often he found himself being forced on the table with the man's dick inside of him, pounding him into oblivion, after which he was left behind unclad and sticky and wishing that someone would come and get him out of this hell-hole.

And so he tried to pound the man with his fists, but they now being restrained, he made use of his knee and aimed for the dangling bits of the man.

“If you struggle this much it'll only be more painful for you, my little vixen.” The man whispered hoarsely in his ear. He needed only one hand to hold the wrists of the other and had cleverly blocked the boy's attack below.

“If only you were more willing, I could make this enjoyable for you too.”

Mercutio had to laugh loudly and turned his head away. He saw how the other man had leant in for a kiss, and a frustrated groan signalled his action had not been in vain. He thrashed with his entire body, not ready yet to be penetrated so soon by this dangerous man again – had it not been a few hours ago that he had last visited him? Or was it the day before? He didn't know but it felt like it hadn't been that long ago.

Then he was taken by surprise when the man did something he had never done before. He shouted for the guard. “Nino! Nino, come in here and hold this boy down.”

And Mercutio felt his courage drop. There, appearing in the doorway, was a man he had fought with several times in his childhood. Nino. God, he knew Nino. The blonde man belonged to a group his friends used to enjoy pestering.

Nino's eyes rested upon his struggling frame for a moment and Mercutio thought he saw pity in them. He frowned, but instead of ceasing his struggling he started to struggle even more. “No. No!” he shouted, seeing as how this man he knew was coming closer.

The man holding him laughed.

“Tybalt?” Nino asked, looking at the other inquisitively. Tybalt nodded with his head. “Just take him by the shoulders.”

“No!” Another plea from the young Escalus.

“Just quiet down.” Tybalt snarled in Mercutio's face. “You've been talking and screaming too much, my little princess.”

Hands were placed on his shoulders as Nino held him there, forcing his upper body down to the table and then spun his hands above his head so he couldn't hit with them any longer. Tybalt had effectively caught his legs and had them spread. His trousers were off in no time. Really, with all the times Tybalt had done this he'd only become quicker. Nino held him tight, making any squirming impossible.

He cried out silently when he saw Tybalt's warning glare at him. A sound would earn him a hit, probably, like it had done before, and he knew that he'd lost now anyway.

He wasn't wearing anything underneath his trousers, he didn't have to. Tybalt had stolen his underpants the first day. Probably to make it easier for him to ravish the boy, or perhaps he kept it as some kind of twisted trophy. Mercutio didn't know and didn't wish to discover.

The Capulet bent his knees, giving himself access, and Mercutio realised he'd unzipped his own red trousers, had oiled his dick and was ready for the plunge. His eyes widened in fear and then, in one swift thrust, Tybalt was inside of him.

He cried out silently as Tybalt bent over him. “Now you see, a good little boy would deserve some proper prepping. However, naughty little boys need to learn their lesson the hard way.”

Mercutio arched his back and tried to struggle his hands free, but Nino's hold on him was ferocious. The only alternative for him was to try and relax his muscles, but his whole body was tense. He grit his teeth, then drew a deep breath and tried to calm himself. His assaulter had started a slow pace and had thrown his head back. Hoarse moans escaped the man's throat as he clearly enjoyed what he was doing to his victim.

Mercutio couldn't stand the sound and tried to find something to occupy his mind with. He looked up at the face of Nino who looked away, jaw chiselled, as Tybalt pounded inside of him.

“Look at our pretty little princess. Such a tight little sweetheart.” To hear the words coming from the Capulet seemed wrong, wrong and disgusting. Mercutio felt a shiver run down his spine and as a silent plea gave Nino another pleading look. The man looked down at him now, a pink colour on his cheeks, lips parted, and Mercutio just knew that this man would not help him in any way. Upset with the lust he'd seen in the guard's eyes he bit his cheek and let his gaze wander to his assailant.

Tybalt bent over him, pressing their bodies together as he rocked an unsteady rhythm, and breathed in Mercutio's ear. “That's it, pretty. Take it all.”

His rhythm increased as did the Capulet's moans. And Merutio was loathe to admit that something was building inside of him, some kind of feeling that Tybalt had managed to show him glimpses of each time before.

With a few more thrusts Tybalt's body tensed and the Capulet came deep inside of the boy. His arms locked round the boy's waist, nearly squishing him, bringing him close. His breathing was rapid and audible in the boy's ear, but once it had quieted down somewhat Mercutio – who had come to stare at the ceiling – could clearly distinguish the sound of another breathing heavily.

And he wasn't the only one. Tybalt had taken notice as well and now leant on his elbows, pushing their upper bodies apart just enough so he could lock eyes with Nino.

“You can go now.” He said, voice low and hoarse. There was a threat in there, when he spoke. “And remember, pretty boy is mine. What you've seen here is nothing more but part of your duty.”

The hands released the boy and the guard's footsteps could be heard heading to the door, then he was gone. Mercutio noticed he'd been holding his breath. He started to feel a bit dizzy. Quickly he drew a deep breath and almost choked as he did so. Tybalt looked down at him and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

The boy frowned and turned his head to the side which made the Capulet laugh. “Still so reluctant, little one?”

How Mercutio hated to be called little. The damn thing was he was even a slight bit taller than his opponent but the other could make him feel small, just because Tybalt was stronger and seemed to win out on him. “It's okay.” Tybalt's murmur came from his left side as the man started to trail kisses down the boy's cheek and chest. His hand had curled into his hair, caressing the silk tresses as fingertips massaged his scalp. Why did Tybalt take pleasure in cuddling after sex? Mercutio wrinkled his nose. This was just disgusting!

But there was nothing he could do to stop it and so he let the man enjoy the feel of his body. He let Tybalt run fingers through his hair, trails kisses down his chest, whisper obscenities in his ear, and then he watched as Tybalt pushed himself away from his body and dressed. The Capulet went over to the table – where Mercutio had managed to push himself into some sort of sitting position- and placed a kiss on the boy's lips.

Tybalt left.

After a moment of silence Mercutio pushed himself off the table and winced. It hurt, down there, his behind felt raw and he felt dirty. He would have to ask the Nurse to help him to some water to clean himself. No way he was going to ask for the guard to guide him to the toilet! Not as long as Nino was standing on guard duty. He could not and did not want to face that man again, not after the man had watched him getting debauched.

A hoarse laugh escaped him. The irony. How could he ever have known that someone he'd pestered as a child would one day restrain him so he could be fucked by another man? He pulled at his trousers, seeing how a trail of cum was visible in them, but had no choice but to put them back on again. His mad laughter died as he swung his arms around himself and retreated to his save little corner, where he slid down and hugged himself.

In this moment he longed for nothing more but another visit of Juliet.

 


End file.
